verkeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Regionale verkeersmonitoring in de Verenigde Staten
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Organisatie Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar In de Verenigde Staten houden verschillende regionale wegbeheerders zich met verkeersmonitoringsprojecten bezig. De federale overheid voert zelf geen concrete projecten uit, maar ondersteunt wel algemene ontwikkelingen en enkele grootschalige initiatieven zoals de ontwikkeling van Intelligent Transport Systems. Wat betreft de samenwerking tussen verschillende partijen lopen de VS voor op Europa. Maar Europa is verder gevorderd met het invoeren van standaarden. Inleiding Dit artikel geeft een overzicht van verkeersmonitoring in de Verenigde Staten. Eerst wordt een korte toelichting gegeven op de ontwikkeling van Intelligent Transport Systems (ITS) en de rol daarbij van verkeersmonitoring. In de VS zijn verschillende initiatieven voor ITS ontplooid. Verkeersmonitoring kan een onderdeel zijn van ITS. Dit is met name het geval bij verkeersmanagement op autosnelwegen en andere hoofdverbindingswegen. Verder wordt aangegeven op welke wijze in de VS verkeersgegevens worden ingewonnen en bewerkt én er is aandacht voor de organisatie van monitoringsprojecten. Tot slot wordt aan de hand van enkele voorbeelden een beeld geschetst van de toepassing van verkeersmonitoring in Amerika. Verkeersmonitoring binnen ITS In de Verenigde Staten wordt veel aandacht besteed aan de ontwikkeling en het gebruik van ITS. 'Intelligente' transportsystemen maken gebruik van geavanceerde informatie- en communicatietechnologieën, in voertuigen en op/aan de infrastructuur. Het doel van ITS is om de mobiliteit te vergroten en de veiligheid te verhogen, door communicatie met de gebruikers van de infrastructuur. Kenmerkend voor ITS zijn de logische stappen van het inwinnen van verkeersgegevens, het bewerken van deze gegevens tot bruikbare informatie en de uiteindelijke reactie op deze informatie. Er bestaan tal van verschillende intelligente systemen, maar niet in alle systemen speelt regionale verkeersmonitoring een rol. Door het US Department of Transportation (USDOT) worden verschillende toepassingen benoemd. Bij vier van deze toepassingen speelt verkeersmonitoring wel een belangrijke rol bij speelt. Dit zijn: * Autosnelweg-management (Freeway Management) * Hoofdverbindingsweg-management (Arterial Management) * Incidentmanagement * Wegwerkzaamheden en onderhoud (Roadway operations and maintenance) Inwinnen en bewerken van verkeersgegevens Er zijn verschillende manieren om monitoringsgegevens te archiveren. Er wordt onderscheid gemaakt tussen 'ITS data archive' en 'Archived Data Managent Systems'(ADMS). ITS data archive is de database zelf (voor het inwinnen van gegevens). ADMS is de applicatie die gegevens uit de database neemt, deze analyseert en/of in een bepaalde vorm beschikbaar stelt (dus: voor het bewerken van gegevens). Daarnaast komt in de Amerikaanse ITS-architectuur ook de Archived Data User Service (ADUS) voor. Hiermee kunnen verschillende data-varianten worden vergeleken. Selectie van relevante gegevens Centrale vragen bij de opzet in inrichting van regionale verkeersmonitoring zijn: * Welke kentallen over de prestatie van de infrastructuur zijn noodzakelijk? * Welke meetgegevens zijn daarvoor nodig? * Hoe moeten de resultaten worden gepresenteerd? * Hoe kunnen de resultaten worden gebruikt voor beleid en beheer? Het beschikken over goede indicatoren is essentieel voor goed systeemmanagement en kan tevens bijdragen aan de verbetering van samenwerkingsverbanden. Een onderzoek van Wolf (2001) naar de vraag welke gegevens gemeten moeten worden om de prestaties van het verkeerssysteem te monitoren, bracht voor Caltrans (Californië) de volgende eisen aan het licht: * indicatoren dienen eenvoudig te interpreteren en te gebruiken zijn, * indicatoren moeten geschikt zijn voor alle modaliteiten, * indicatoren dienen zo veel mogelijk gebruik te maken van bestaande meetdata. Daarnaast moest het monitoringssysteem in staat zijn om zowel bestaande condities te monitoren als om voorspellingen te maken op basis van potentiële wijzigingen. Om tot de gewenste operationele indicatoren te komen is eerst bepaald welke gegevens nodig zijn om het gehele systeem te kunnen beoordelen (System Performance Outcome). Vervolgens is bepaald welke gegevens nodig zijn om hier uitspraken over te kunnen doen (Performance Indicators). Vervolgens is bepaald welke gegevens nodig zijn om deze Performance Indicators te berekenen. Deze Transportation Outputs zijn de uiteindelijk indicatoren die op straat gemeten kunnen worden (zie figuur). Monitoringssystemen in de VS Om de kennis en ervaring omtrent ITS in de VS te kunnen delen stelde de Federal Highway Adminitrstion (FHWA) in 2005 een overzicht op van gangbare data archieven (FHWA, 2005). De vergelijking van de systemen gebeurt aan de hand van een zestal cases, te weten: * Washington State Transportation Center (Washington State TRAC); * California Department of Transportation Freeway Performance Measuring System (Caltrans PeMS); * Detroit, Michigan ITS Center (Detroit MITS); * Minnesota Department of Transportation Traffic Management Center (Minnesota TMC); * Maricopa County Arizona Regional Archive Data Server (Maricopa County RADS); * King County Washington Metro (King County Metro). Het resultaat van deze vergelijking is weergegeven in de volgende tabel. Uit de vergelijking van de verschillende systemen kunnen onder meer de volgende algemene lessen worden getrokken: * zorg voor een goede definitie van de gebruikers van het 'Archived Data Managent System' (ADMS); * zorg dat ADMS voldoende breed wordt opgezet (met andere woorden: voorkom dat de ontwikkelaars te veel alleen vanuit hun eigen achtergrond denken); * besef dat bepaalde gegevensformaten in eerste instantie eenvoudig zijn toe te passen, maar op termijn kunnen die de groei van het systeem bemoeilijken; * neem vanaf het begin van de ontwikkeling veiligheidsaspecten mee; * verkies zo veel mogelijk commercieel beschikbare of open-source software boven eigen ontwikkelingen; * zorg voor geografische instrumenten (kaarten) bij het ADMS; * zorg al vroeg in het ontwikkelingsproces voor deelname van degenen die later het beheer en onderhoud uitvoeren; * informeer gebruikers over de kwaliteit van de gegevens die door het ADMS worden geleverd. Kwaliteit van monitoringsgegevens Aanvankelijk leek het proces om verkeersgegevens te vergaren vrij eenvoudig. Publieke instanties verzamelden de gegevens, die vervolgens via verschillende media naar verschillende locaties moesten worden verspreid. Maar daarbij traden onder meer de volgende knelpunten op: * wegbeheerders van autosnelwegen monitoren het verkeer op minder dan een derde van de totale weglengte. Hierdoor is er veelal onvoldoende geografische dekking; * de meetfrequentie is vaak te laag; * de verkregen gegevens zijn onvoldoende nauwkeurig; * de verkregen gegevens zijn onvoldoende recent; * de meeste data betreffen gegevens op doorsnedes in plaats van segmenten,; * veel monitoringsdata wordt niet beschikbaar gesteld; * voor niet-autosnelwegen zijn nauwelijks geschikte data beschikbaar; * er zijn problemen met samenwerking tussen wegbeheerders en gebruiker; * publieke instanties geven monitoring een relatief lage prioriteit. Om de problemen rond de dataverzameling en -verwerking te ondervangen, werd in 1999 begonnen met het opstellen van richtlijnen voor monitoring. Het ITS America ITS America ATIS Committee wil met de richtlijnen publieke en private partijen helpen bij het verzamelen en gebruiken van data voor monitoringsproducten en -diensten. Hierbij worden meer technische discussies gekoppeld aan inzichten over de wensen van (eind)gebruikers. De richtlijnen zijn techologie-onafhankelijk, en zijn vooral bedoeld als hulpmiddel (dus niet als harde eisen). Aan de basis van de richtlijnen staan 'datatypen' en 'data-attributen'. Datatypen zijn specifieke soorten van gegevens waarbij per type bepaalde attributen horen. De data-attributen dienen om de kwaliteitsrichtlijnen vast te leggen. Hierbij worden drie mogelijk kwaliteitsniveaus genoemd: goed, beter en best. 'Goed' geeft de ondergrens weer. Hieronder staat een voorbeeld van de kwaliteitsniveaus voor het bepalen van 'beperkte toegang'. Good: Aggregated Point data - Data collected at a point. Data from individual sensors can be aggregated, but data from general purpose lanes should not be mixed with High Occupancy Vehicle (HOV) lane data. Better: Discrete Point Data - Data collected at a point. Data from individual lanes are provided without aggregation. Or Aggregated Section data - Data collected over a section or segment of roadway. Data from discrete link measures can be aggregated, but data from general purpose lanes should not be mixed with HOV lane. Best: Discrete Section data - Data collected over a section or segment of roadway. Discrete link measures, such as the travel times for all vehicles detected, are provided. Note that discrete data should not be associated with a vehicle or person to preserve privacy. Organisatie Beleid centrale overheid In 1991 kreeg de ontwikkeling van ITS een belangrijke stimulans met het zogenoemde ISTEA-programma van de federale overheid. ISTEA staat voor 'Intermodal Surface Transportation Efficiency Act'. Het programma richtte zich op onderzoek, ontwikkeling, toetsing en implementatie van ITS. Vanaf 1997 legde de opvolger van ISTEA, TEA-21, meer nadruk op de daadwerkelijke implementatie van ITS. In de praktijk betekende TEA-21 evenwel een reductie van de beschikbare middelen voor ITS. De huidige wetgeving stimuleert de ontwikkeling van ITS nauwelijks. In vergelijking met de Europese situatie is het budget voor specifieke ITS-onderzoeken erg laag. Een belangrijke vraag is dan ook of een aparte categorie budgetten voor ITS beschikbaar moet komen, of dat het huidige beleid moet worden voortgezet waarbij fondsen voor ITS een onderdeel vormen van andere budgetten. Zoals eerder opgemerkt, voert de federale overheid zelf geen concrete ITS-projecten uit. Zij laat dit over aan de verschillende regionale wegbeheerders. Wel ondersteunt de federale overheid algemene ontwikkelingen en enkele grootschalige initiatieven. Eén van die grootschalige initiatieven is Integraal Corridor Management Systems. Dit richt zich op de corridors die in grote stedelijke gebieden de verschillende centra met elkaar verbinden. Deze corridors bestaan veelal uit verschillende onafhankelijke transportnetwerken, zoals snelwegen, hoofdwegen, busroutes en spoorlijnen. Verkeerscongestie op deze corridors is een groeiend probleem. Door het gebrek aan actuele reisinformatie en het ontbreken van gestandaardiseerde technieken om deze informatie te kunnen delen, is uitwisseling tussen verschillende netwerken en vervoersmodaliteiten niet mogelijk. Integraal Corridor Management moet aantonen dat ITS-technieken kunnen worden gebruikt om de mobiliteit en de productiviteit op belangrijke corridors te verbeteren. Het gaat hierbij echter niet alleen om de technieken, maar ook om samenwerking en afstemming tussen de verschillende betrokken instanties. Organisatorische en institutionele aspecten Samenwerking en afstemming tussen verschillende instanties vormen een belangrijk punt van aandacht bij verkeersmonitoring in de Verenigde Staten. Uit het verslag van de 'Organizing for Regional Transportation Operations Conference' (Booz Allen Hamilton Inc., 2003) komt naar voren dat de VS, in vergelijking tot Europa, voorop loopt op het gebied van samenwerking bij regionale transportvraagstukken. Andere bevindingen van het congres zijn onder meer de volgende: * De noodzaak van een aanpak op regionale schaal van de verkeersafwikkeling, is de belangrijkste drijvende kracht achter de samenwerking. * Er is niet één meest geschikte vorm van samenwerking. De kritische factor is dat partners samen tot resultaten kunnen komen. * Samenwerking hangt af van onderling vertrouwen. Indien in het proces van samenwerking dit vertrouwen groeit, kunnen in het samenwerkingsverband steeds complexere zaken aan de orde komen. * In veel gevallen is een leidende persoon of een 'ondernemende bestuurder' nodig om het succes van de samenwerking mogelijk te maken en te ondersteunen. * Bij samenwerkingsverbanden blijft ieder van de deelnemers verantwoording afleggen aan de eigen organisatie. Wanneer binnen elke organisatie prestatie-eisen worden gesteld aan de samenwerking, kan dit samenwerkingsverbanden verlammen. * De samenwerking tussen transportorganisaties en veiligheidsdiensten (politie, brandweer, etc.) is na 9/11 aanmerkelijk sterker geworden. * De middelen en banden tussen organisaties die van belang zijn bij crises dienen ook in de dagelijkse (normale) verkeerssituatie actief te zijn. Overigens is er nog wel enige wrijving is tussen de informele samenwerkingsverbanden ROO (Regional Operating Organizations) en MPO (Metropolitan Planning Organizations). ROO gaat vooral over operationeel beheer (on-line monitoring), terwijl MPO meer over planning gaat(langetermijn verkeersgegevens). (Noot van de schrijver: dit stuk moet nog iets meer toelichting krijgen) Het is de verwachting dat ITS steeds meer gezien wordt als toolbox (technologieën) en framework (architectuur) om multimodaal systeemmanagement mogelijk te maken en om maximale prestatie en veiligheid van het transportsysteem te bereiken. Dit beeld leeft vooral bij de hogere overheden en in mindere mate bij de lagere overheden. De relatief vroege ontwikkeling en toepassing van ITS-archtitectuur heeft naar verwachting positieve gevolgen voor samenwerking tussen systemen, modaliteiten, rechtsgebieden en tussen publieke en private organisaties. De systeembenadering wordt gezien als een belangrijke vooruitgang ten opzichte van de traditionele aanpak in de transportwereld van vrij losstaande projecten. Andere belangrijke ontwikkelingen zijn: * het beter benutten van ITS-producten en -services van private partijen; * het in toenemende mate kijken vanuit de gebruiker; * de verschillende cultuurveranderingen bij transportorganisaties (bijvoorbeeld van dominantie door technici naar een multidisciplinaire benadering en van autonome wegbeheerders naar samenwerking). Voorbeelden van monitoringssystemen in de Verenigde Staten Het nationale verkeersinformatienummer '511' In 2000 werd door de Federal Communications Commission (FCC) het telefoonnummer 511 aangewezen als het nationale nummer voor verkeersinformatie. De implementatie van de diensten achter dit nummer was een taak van elke staat/wegbeheerder afzonderlijk. Er gold dus geen federale verplichting tot implementatie, maar de invoering van het 511-nummer verliep voorspoeding. Dit hangt samen met de instelling van de 511 Deployment Coalition. Het nummer 511 wordt inmiddels in het algemeen sterk geassocieerd met verkeersinformatie. Southern California ITS Showcase Program Een project dat vrij recentelijk is geëvalueerd (verwijzing nog toevoegen) is het 'Southern California Priority Corridor Showcase Program'. Eén van de onderdelen binnen dit project was het 'ITS Showcase Program' (1995-2003). Dit project bestond uit zeventien ITS-deelprojecten, waarvan zes generieke projecten en elf locatiespecifieke projecten. Hoewel het project voornamelijk de insteek verkeersmanagement had, zijn de meeste projecten sterk op monitoring en verkeersinformatie gericht. Bovendien gaat het in het project niet alleen om integratie van systemen binnen de regio's, maar ook tussen de regio's en met verschillende wegbeheerders en belanghebbenden. Meer informatie over dit programma is hier te vinden. Busverplaatsing in Washington In de staat Washington worden verplaatsingen van bussen in detail gevolgd. Elke minuut geven alle bussen hun posities door; deze zijn voor iedereen on-line te zien op het internet. De University of Washington voert onderzoek uit, waarbij onder meer is voorgesteld hoe de 'gevonden' snelheden van de bussen kunnen worden gebruikt om - bij benadering - snelheden en trajecttijden waar te nemen van het totale verkeer op de corridors. Port of Rochester De Genesee Transportation Council en de City of Rochester (in de staat New York) willen ITS gebruiken in een nieuwe, internationale grenslocatie en multi-modale terminal in de haven van Rochester. Als case-studie wordt een gedetailleerde projectarchitectuur opgesteld, die grotendeels op monitoring is gericht. Organisatorisch past dit initiatief binnen de federale richtlijnen die een grotere rol toekennen aan zogenoemde Metropolitan Planning Organizations (MPO). De Genesee Transportation Council is een dergelijke MPO. Voor het project in Rochester werd een ITS-werkgroep gevormd met medewerkers uit verschillende lokale organisaties. De uitgevoerde werkzaamheden zijn onderverdeeld in zes stappen: # ITS begrijpen; # belanghebbenden (stakeholders) onderscheiden; # relevante ITS-elementen aanwijzen; # maken van een schetsontwerp van het systeem; # ontwikkeling van het definitieve ontwerp; # presentatie van het definitieve ontwerp. De verspreiding van de reisinformatie gebeurt via een website, 'kiosken' op belangrijke locaties, een gratis telefoonnummer en via DRIP's. De benodigde fysieke basis voor de ITS-systemen is in de vorm van bekabeling meegenomen bij de contracten van de aannemers voor de realisatie van de havenfaciliteiten. In dit project zijn verschillende lessen geleerd: # vergroot de aanwezige basis in ITS-kennis en -vaardigheden bij de staf; # zorg dat technische aspecten de discussies/het proces niet overheersen, maar vooral achter de schermen kunnen worden afgehandeld; # ITS-overwegingen dienen vanaf het begin meegenomen te worden; # zorg dat alle belanghebbenden (stakeholders) betrokken zijn. Regio Denver ITS-initiatieven vinden veelal onafhankelijk van elkaar plaats op lokaal, regionaal en straatniveau. Het plan voor de regio Denver voorziet juist in een geïntegreerd systeem waarbij alle belanghebbenden worden betrokken. De regio omvat negen 'counties' en het plan heeft betrekking op zowel autosnelwegen, onderliggende wegen en openbaar vervoer. Het plan gaat specifiek in op 'regional management and traveller information'. Hierin wordt gesteld dat het delen van informatie (en ook van 'control') tussen verschillende wegbeheerders essentieel is voor het verkrijgen van een efficiënt en effectief opererend verkeerssysteem. Om dit te bereiken wordt een lijst van ITS-toepassingen voorgesteld, bestaande uit systemen voor incident management, emergency response/emergency routing, regional traffic control, multimodal coordination, daily construction information, broadcast traveler information, interactive traveler information, road/weather information, regional parking management, commercial vehicle applications en data warehousing. Echter: in alle gevallen betreft de real-time verkeersinformatie toch vooral de snelwegen. Het regionale, netwerk-heterogene aspect komt nog niet helemaal naar voren. De (continuïteit in de) financiering wordt aangewezen als een problematisch punt. Om dit te verbeteren wordt voorgesteld ITS-maatregelen op te nemen als onderdeel van 'bouwprojecten'. Ook wordt gesteld dat de ontwikkelingen sterk afhangen van ontwikkelingen in de private sector. Bronnen FHWA (2005): Archived Data Mangement Systems - A Cross-Cutting study, Linking Operations and Planning Data. Booz Allen Hamilton Inc. (2003): Organizing for Regional Transportation Operations Conference Wolf, J (2001): 'Performance Measurement and Integrated Transportation Management Systems - A Traffic Operations Perspective', in: 4th Integrated Transportation Management Systems (ITMS) Conference - ITMS: A Key Strategy to Optimize Surface Transportation System Performance - White Papers, Newark (New Jersey): Transportation Research Board & Federal Highway Administration.